


Top of the World

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: A/U, Dragon!Verse, Gen, dragon!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal and Peter enjoy a moment of peace and quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> For my dearest friend [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[theatregirl7299](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today {{{HUGS}}} A little something based on your dragon verse which is epic and, well, there can never be too much dragon!Peter :P {{{{MORE HUGS}}}}
> 
> This fills the **_formidable_** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x6g2k2rgkchxt13/dragon.png?dl=0)  



End file.
